


Return To Me - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-imagining the return movie as a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Me - A story in pictures

**_"Fifteen years or just yesterday?"                                                                                   _ **

**_"Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, Illya. Can you ever forgive me?"_ **  


**_"We both made mistakes, Napoleon. Let's look to the future, not back at the past."_ **  


**_"Together again - in love and U.N.C.L.E. This time, we'll make it work!"_ **  


**_(If this gadget lady doesn't stop flirting with you, there is going to be serious trouble!)_ **  
****  


_**(Annoying the hell out of you is just as fun as ever!)**_                                                        

**_"I see some things never change. U.N.C.L.E. still insists upon sending us on separate missions."_ **  


**_"Mr. Waverly must have left Sir John a memo."_ **  


**_"Stay safe, Illya. You know how much I love you."_ **  


**_"I love you too, Napoleon. I promise to come back in one piece."_ **  


**_"Really, Napoleon. I managed to come through unharmed. Couldn't you have done the same?"_ **  


**_"Sorry, Illya. This is what happens when you're not around to protect me!"_ **  


**_"Well, we've saved the world once again. What next?"_ **  


**_"Sir John, we're taking a long weekend in Bermuda. Don't call us, we'll call you!"_ **  
  



End file.
